


"ReallyLevi"

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: YN is a fanfiction writer who encounters a reader with identity issues. That's what she thinks. Who is he really?
Relationships: levi/insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. I hope the format isn't weird, I've not posted a story like this before! Anyway, enjoy!

Login: Catbones73   
Password: *************   
Login successful.

Welcome, Catbones73, you have 4 new reads!

'Cool.' 

*scrolls to most recent story*

Readers: Viewed: Time:  
ubme4awhile 6 1 hour ago   
happyweeb 7 2 hours ago   
xXcalebXx 6 4 hours ago   
ReallyLevi 18 6 hours ago

Bookmarked by: ReallyLevi

'Read the whole thing in one sitting?' She sits back in her chair with a smile.

It feels good to know the story was so enjoyable. With a shrug she opens up the story and begins working on the next chapter.

*Ping!*

*you have a message from ReallyLevi*

10:00:59 PM  
I really enjoy this story.  
ReallyLevi  


10:03:53 PM  
Thank you, I am  
glad you like it.

10:04:41 PM  
Your ability to read the  
character is astounding.  
I'd almost think you  
know him.  
ReallyLevi  


10:08:42 PM  
Haha, no better   
Than any other  
fan of the show. And  
I'm glad you feel the  
character is written so  
well.

10:10:47 PM  
No. Way more than any  
other 'fan'. I'm so tired  
of being paired with cadets  
and basically everyone who  
writers want to throw at me.  
Not to mention the abuse tag.....  
ReallyLevi  


10:15:49 PM  
"You're" so tired? Did  
you really just say  
That? Look, I really   
appreciate that you  
enjoy the story, but if  
I don't focus, there'll   
be no chapter update.  
Peace.

10:16:00 PM  
Did you just blow me off?  
What did I do? Will you  
talk to me please?  
ReallyLevi

10:17:10 PM  
We'll talk later. I can't wait  
for the next chapter.  
ReallyLevi


	2. Chapter 2

She works on her story for a little while, stopping only to make a bagel which she barely touches. Pushing the plate to the side, she begins another paragraph,

*Ping!*

11:10:15 PM  
You really should eat better  
than that.  
ReallyLevi

She freezes, and slowly looks around her apartment. Heart thudding in her chest, she next makes her way to the window; and looks out for any signs of someone lurking.  
She sees no one in the gloom, but the hairs on the back of her neck rise with the next ping.

*Ping!*

11:11:20 PM  
Who are you looking for brat?  
ReallyLevi  
11:11:45 PM  
I'm going to ask you to  
please leave me alone!  
11:11:50 PM  
Or what?  
ReallyLevi  
11:12:15 PM  
Police, asshole! I'll call  
the fucking police!  
11:12:30 PM  
Whatever. I can't wait  
for the next chapter.  
ReallyLevi

Fuck! Who the hell does this asshole think he is? Levi, apparently. She's run across these types before though. Who hasn't?  
There's always that person who's profile is named for a character, and they roleplay the character as well; getting lost in some unreal persona.  
Thank god it isn't a Mineta fan! Fuck! Shrugging off her unease, she finishes up the chapter, posts it and heads to bed.  
Not before double checking the lock on her door, though.

*Ping!*

Are you fucking kidding me? She rolls over and looks at the clock. 1 am. Go away! She throws her pillow over her head and squeezes her eyes shut.

*Ping!*

*Ping!*

*Ping!*  
With a frustrated groan, she throws her legs out of bed and grabs her robe.

1:00:00 AM  
My god, that chapter  
was hot!  
ReallyLevi

1:00:20 AM  
Do you only write  
lemons? And are they  
all about me?  
ReallyLevi

1:00:45 AM  
I imagine the reader  
insert to look like  
you

ReallyLevi  
1:01:10 AM  
You're very pretty  
by the way <3  
ReallyLevi  
1:03:00 AM  
Knock it off, asshole!

1:03:20 AM  
I don't know why  
you are acting like this.  
I just want to get to  
know you!  
ReallyLevi  
1:03:50  
Because you're creeping  
me out! Knock it off  
stalker, I don't find this  
amusing!

He doesn't bother her for the rest of the night.

As she sleeps:

Fuck, what a mess.  
"Hanji! Get the fuck over here, woman!"  
"Levi, I'm exhausted. What do you want?" She wraps her robe around her tightly, and sits down. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to talk to this writer I've been reading. She thinks I'm a creep! what should I do?"  
Hanji sighs and reads quickly through the previous messages, before giving him a stunned look.  
"Wow Levi. Wow," She shakes her head and gets up. "I don't think I can help, you've dug quite a deep hole." With that, she heads back to her room.  
"Oi! I wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't of discovered this technology in the first place! Oi!" She pays him no mind however, and with a sigh he goes back to the story; rereading the whole thing again.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ping!*

7:15:00 AM  
Hey, I'm really sorry  
about last night. I  
honestly don't know   
how to go about this  
shit. I'm surprised my  
messages didn't come  
out in a stutter.  
Please forgive me?  
ReallyLevi

7:30:00 AM  
Alright then, I  
understand. I'll  
leave you in peace.  
Can't wait for the  
next chapter, I  
have training right  
now so bye.  
ReallyLevi

She gets out of the shower fifteen minutes later, and reads her messages with a sigh. This guy is way too much. Training? Whatever. Going to her bedroom she gets dressed quickly and heads to work.

Later that night, she sets to work, almost expecting to hear a ping ring out from her computer. Nothing. Sighing in relief, she finishes up the next chapter, but hesitates before publishing. This one is steamier than the last, with "Levi" and the reader insert's relationship getting even more involved. Is he going to bother her over it? After a moment's consideration, she angrily mashes the post button; determined not to let him dictate shit.  
As she's making supper, she hears the inevitable ping; and with an exasperated sigh, she goes to her computer. It's not him, thank god.

7:30:45 PM  
Hey girl, love what's  
happening in the  
story so far! How   
have you been?  
laceyThings69  
7:31:00 PM  
Oh my god! Thank  
god it's you! I've got  
this major weirdo  
trolling me, and it's  
freaking me out! 

7:32:00 PM  
Who is it?  
7:32:10 PM  
He goes by ReallyLevi.  
He even refers to himself  
as if he's Levi. WTF!

7:32:45 PM  
Oh how funny!  
Hold on.

7:33:45 PM  
His profile is blank  
save for a picture of  
the wings of freedom  
on his background.  
Lol.  
7:34:45 PM  
Haha, I know. I   
trolled him too!

7:35:30 PM  
Well be careful!  
You never know  
with these wierdos!  
Love ya!  
7:35:45 PM  
Love you too!

With that, she sits down to work on her outline; planning the next few chapters of the story. She's about to go to bed when

*Ping!*

10:15:00 PM  
Why do you have  
to write this kind  
of stuff so well?  
I could barely   
finish reading it  
tonight.  
ReallyLevi  
10:20:05 PM  
You're welcome to  
stop then. Won't  
hurt my feels any.

10:21:00 PM  
Fat chance of that.  
This is the kind of  
stuff I could only  
wish would happen  
to me IRL. I want to  
know what happens   
between us next.  
ReallyLevi  
10:21:15 PM  
That came out  
sounding bad. I'm  
sorry, I really   
don't want to  
freak you out!  
fuck, I suck.  
ReallyLevi  
10:22:10 PM  
You really kind of do  
and I'd really like it  
if you would stop  
referring to us in the  
story.

10:22:15 PM  
Who else am I   
supposed to use  
as my reader  
insert? Myself?  
ReallyLevi  
10:23:00 PM  
Yes, "ReallyLevi", go  
fuck yourself.

10:24:10 PM  
Heh. Go fuck myself.  
Good comeback. Look  
I'm sorry that I'm going   
about this so wrong. I  
honestly don't know  
how to talk to women.  
At. All.  
ReallyLevi

10:24:50 PM  
Sweet dreams  
ReallyLevi

No chance of that now, asshole. She shuts her computer off and goes to bed. She sleeps peacefully for a couple hours, but wakes up early with a terrified gasp. She had been asleep in her dream, and rolled over to find Levi sitting on the edge of her bed watching her.  
"Why did you shut your computer off?" He then brushed his hand through her hair, and as he leaned down to kiss her; that's when she woke up. Fuck, how crazy! She gets up to get a drink of water, and bumps right into him! He's standing in her kitchen! He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.  
"Don't ignore me, my lovely y/n."  
This time she wakes up for real, at least she hopes so. She's too terrified to get up and find out though, and lies awake and poker-stiff in her bed until her alarm goes off at 7 am. After her morning shower, she checks her computer quickly before heading out the door.  
7:10:45 AM  
Why did you log out last night?  
Will you talk to me tonight?  
ReallyLevi  
She doesn't bother to respond and heads out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

*Ping!*  
09:12:41 PM  
Hey beautiful. You  
didn't post tonight  
is everything okay?  
ReallyLevi  
09:15:03 PM  
I had a horrifying  
dream about you.  
That's why, you  
fucking weirdo!  
09:16:01 PM  
Was it sexy?  
ReallyLevi  
09:16:33 PM  
No, like I said it was  
horrifying!  
09:17:25 PM  
Would I have  
found it sexy?  
I bet I would  
have, if you  
found it so bad it  
probably was.  
ReallyLevi  
09:18:39 PM  
Oh my god, would you  
stop? I wouldn't tell you  
even if it was.  
09:20:01 PM  
I'll bet it was really  
sexy. Hmm, I can  
only imagine the  
things we did  
ReallyLevi  
09:21:00 PM  
I thought you said you  
didn't want to creep me  
out, yet here you are  
doing exactly that! Stop!  
09:22:33 PM  
Sweet dreams, love  
ReallyLevi

Fuck! What an ass! She shuts her computer off in frustration and storms off to bed early. Fuck the next chapter! Fuck everything right now!

He smiles to himself, and closes his own computer. If only he could figure out how to turn the mic on for this stupid thing. That way she could hear his voice, and maybe be compelled to turn her camera on. He's been watching her via his this whole time and would love to prove to her that he's who he says he is. His beautiful writer. His lovely y/n. With a sigh, he goes to bed.

*Ping!*

7:20:10 AM  
Good morning, beautiful.  
I hope you slept well. I  
for one did for a change.  
My dreams were filled  
with nothing but you.  
ReallyLevi

7:21:05 AM  
What I dreamt about  
would fit quite well  
into your smutty  
little story. Would  
you like me to tell  
you tonight? <3  
ReallyLevi

7:22:00 AM  
I've decided I no  
longer care if I  
creep you out. I  
want you to know  
how I feel, and I  
want you to see  
what you do to me!  
You're driving me  
crazy!  
ReallyLevi

"I think you were from the start, loser." She shakes her head, and heads out the door; resolving to stay off her computer for the next couple days.  
Curiosity gets the better of her though, and that night she's bombarded with a slew of messages from her "Levi".

09:14:36 PM  
Hey love. How are  
you? I hope work  
was good? Are you  
going to work on  
your story some more?  
I miss reading your  
work.  
ReallyLevi

09:15:54 PM  
I wish I could be  
there when you  
come home from  
work. I wish I  
could be there  
when you wake  
every morning.  
ReallyLevi

09:17:10 PM  
I'll bet you look   
like an angel  
when you sleep.  
I'd love to kiss  
you goodnight.  
ReallyLevi

09:17:45 PM  
Do you want to know  
what I dreamed about?  
ReallyLevi

09:18:10 PM  
Babe?

Ugh, fuck this. She was afraid continuing her story would just encourage this asshole, but if she's too afraid to finish it because of him; doesn't that mean he kind of won? Won what, she's not sure; but she's determined not to let him regardless. She toys with her plot line a bit, rearranging things to satisfaction. Three more chapters of bliss you pervert. She hits post and waits for the inevitable.

*Ping!*

There you are you creep.

10:05:48 PM  
That was beautiful.  
I really wish y/n  
would confess her  
love, though. Tell  
me she will soon!  
ReallyLevi  
10:10:46 PM  
I guess you'll just have to  
wait like everybody else.  
10:11:33 PM  
Tease. Do you want  
to hear what I was  
dreaming about  
last night?  
ReallyLevi  
10:13:45 PM  
Yeah, whatev. Wow  
me with the dirty  
musings of your mind  
10:16:23 PM  
I dreamed you were   
in my bed, and you  
rode the ever loving  
fuck out of me. I  
came so hard I  
woke Hanji up.  
apparently i got  
pretty loud in my  
sleep.  
ReallyLevi  
10:18:27 PM  
Really? Is that all? Here  
I thought you were going  
to wow me with some  
intense kink. Did I squeal  
with pleasure at every   
thrust of your throbbing  
cock? You beast!  
10:20:31 PM  
Don't call me that  
10:21:09 PM  
What's the matter "Levi",  
giving you Zeke vibes am I  
nothing like a furry man   
get my lady parts wet  
10:22:57 PM  
That's fucking gross  
woman.  
10:23:42 PM  
Gee "Levi", sorry if I'm  
hurting your feels. Say,   
do you think you could  
introduce us? I could go  
for a little bit of THAT  
monkey's banana!

*ReallyLevi has logged off*

With a chuckle of satisfaction, she logs off as well and heads to bed.

Fuck! What a bitch! he sits down on his bed, staring at the floor in irritation. She doesn't fucking take me seriously at all. That's it. He's determined now more than ever to figure out how to operate the rest of his computer features. He's going to prove to her once and for all he's who he says he is.  
But will it really matter? He's not too sure.


	5. Chapter 5

She hits publish with satisfaction. This was the dirtiest chapter yet, deliberately so; and can't wait to post the finale tomorrow night. She'll draw him in and then crush him. With a grin she leans back, and waits.

*Ping!*

10:02:20 PM  
Holy hell woman  
are you trying to  
give me a heart  
attack? I'm in ashes  
here!  
10:02:55 PM  
As you should be.  
You sure left in a   
hurry last night.  
What was wrong?  
10:03:30 PM  
Don't act like  
you don't know  
you were trying  
to make me  
jealous of Zeke  
weren't you  
10:04:15 PM  
Aw poor Levi. I was  
about to ask you a   
question but you ran  
off  
10:04:45 PM  
About what?  
10:05:30 PM  
It had to do with the  
dream you had  
10:06:10 PM  
Well what's your  
question  
10:06:30 PM  
Do you have a big dick?  
10:06:45 PM  
Aw, where'd you go?  
10:07:15 PM  
Why so shy all of a  
sudden? You were all  
about telling me we had  
a wild ass fuck, but you  
can't tell me that?  
10:07:45 PM  
Knock it off. I  
was in the  
bathroom  
10:08:25 PM  
Were you checking? Not  
sure? Ask "Hanji"  
10:08:55 PM  
Why are you being  
so mean? Besides I  
would rather show you  
10:09:30 PM  
you'd rather show  
me, hu? Well what are  
you waiting for? Why  
aren't we on video  
chat rn?  
10:10:15 PM  
You're just fucking  
with me aren't you?  
I'm not just going  
to whip my dick  
out at you anyway  
10:10:45 PM  
Well I don't really  
want to see it so  
nothing to fear on  
that score. So prove  
to me you're who   
you say you are  
10:11:40 PM  
How do I get my  
camera to work?  
I can see you, but  
apparently you  
can't see me  
10:12:30 PM  
That explains alot.  
I don't have mine on  
Hold on and I'll  
request a chat

*ReallyLevi, you've received a video chat request from Catbones73*

*Video chat request accepted*

"Hi."  
He's gazing at her with his typical lidded stare, but it's rendered a wee bit inaffective by his nervous smile.

"Uh?"

He nods. "Yep."

"You.."

"Yes."

"How?"

He just smiles, and continues to watch her. He's not sure how to start now that they're finally face to face, so to speak; and her silence is killing him. What does he say? Noting her gaze, he looks behind him.  
"Yeah, that's a titan. Hanji's new 'pet'. Hey Hanji! Come say hi!" He turns back to the camera. "It's her first since Sawny and Bean were killed."  
Another face pops into view, and Levi pulls back in irritation.

"Hi! You're catbones, right? What's your real name?"

She pauses a moment before answering. That really is fucking Hanji! Or some amazing fucking cosplayers....  
"It's y/n."

"Hi y/n! Nice to know your real name finally. I was getting tired of Levi referring to you as literally y-slash-n."

"Fuck off Hanji! You said hi, now go away! Sorry about that, she's a little bit much."

She hears Hanji yell in the background, and utters an unbelieving laugh.

"Sometimes he calls you his baby!"

"HANJ!!!"

"your baby?"

He blushes. "Yeah, I do." He gives a teasing smile. "Want to know what else I call you?"

"I'm not entirely sure...."

He continues as if he didn't hear her, enjoying her reaction to all this immensely.  
"It really depends. If I'm out here where anyone can hear me or if I'm alone in my bedroom...." Again, that teasing smile, and it widens at her blush. He takes a quick look behind him and sighs with relief.  
"Alright, Hanji's gone. Now I can show you my dick." He starts unbuckling his pants and her eyes widen in alarm.

"Oh my god, Levi! Stop!"

He does. "What? You were game earlier... now who's the shy one? Relax. I was teasing."  
She relaxes.

"Maybe. I guess it depends on what you're willing to show me...."

"Levi!"

"Nothing I take it? Tch. What's a guy got to do?"

She rolls her eyes. "You are a pest, Levi."

"When I'm lying in bed you're my beautiful goddess..."

"Stop."

"When I'm thinking naughty thoughts in bed you-"

"I don't want to know!"

"Tch. Fine."  
...........

7am  
"I kept you up all night. You have work, I'm sorry."

"I texted my boss while we were talking. Called in sick."

There's a moment of comfortable silence before anyone speaks again. It's Levi who breaks the silence.  
"Are you posting tonight?"

Oh god, the final chapter....

"What's the matter?"

"I was going to kill you off. Have the y/n tell you she never loved you. She's a marleyan spy."

"I see. Did you write it this way because I pissed you off?"

She nods, and silence sits heavy between them for a moment.

"Go for it. If the only peaceful end I get is in a fan fic I'll take it."

"Are you sure?"

He nods, and looks off the screen for a moment before continuing.  
"All of Hanji's best discoveries start with a loudly exclaimed 'oops'. This was one of them. I'm glad her accidental discovery led to you, baby. I'm sorry, can I call you that?"

"Can I call you my sexy little titan slayer?"

It's his turn to blush. "i'd prefer you left the little part out.... and I'm not. sexy, I mean."

"An entire fandom disagrees, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, well... I guess you can call me that. Go get some sleep baby, you look dead on your feet."

"Alright. Talk later?"

He smiles. "I'd like that. There is one thing you can do for me before you go."

"What's that?"  
He just stares at her, eyebrow raised and a playful smile.

"Seriously?"

His smile widens.

"You sure are ballsier than the fandom thinks."

He shrugs. "They would have been right, except no one foresaw you in the picture did they?" He gives her a meaningful nod, and sits back waiting.

"all right." She stands up and drops her robe for the camera. For him.

"God damn, woman."

*Catbones73 exited the video chat*


	6. Chapter 6

*ReallyLevi sent you a video*

There's a shit ton of static, but then Levi comes into view. There's a lot of hustle going on behind him, and the chatter is nonstop. He turns with a sigh, and addresses the soldiers behind him.

"Oi! Get the fuck out! Outside, formation now!" Everyone scatters without another word and Levi turns back to the camera.

"Hey baby. I wanted to talk to you before I left. We're going to marley. Hopefully to stop this fucking shit show for good. I don't know if I'll be coming back or not. Hell, I've never really cared before. I do now. I want you to know that if hanji ever has an oops that leads to me being able to be with you physically, I won't hesitate. Finding you was the best thing I've ever been handed in this shitty life. I want to come back, I want to see you again. I can't guarantee that though. So one last thing before I go."

He stands up then, and starts unbuckling his pants. His pants drop, her eyes widen at the view, and the screen goes static.

Rewind!

She claps her hands over her giggling mouth.

"Levi!"

*ReallyLevi has been inactive for 24 hrs*

*ReallyLevi has been inactive for 72 hrs*

*ReallyLevi has been inactive for one month*

*ReallyLevi has been inactive for several months*

She sighs, and heads into the kitchen for something to eat. She misses him, she really does; and she still can't believe any of what happened. She watches the video he sent her almost every day, and wishes for that tell tale ping. The one that tells her he's there.  
She sighs miserably, and puts the food back in the fridge. Not hungry.

*Ping!*

She dashes into the livingroom, nearly tripping over her fucking cat in the process. It gives an unholy shriek and darts from the room. She however, sits her trembling ass down and checks her screen.

*Video chat request from ReallyLevi*

*Request accepted*

It's him. It's really him. Missing his eye, but still hot as fuck.

"Hey baby"


End file.
